Always for you....Sequel to I Would Die For you...
by val1
Summary: Sequel...Obi/Padme...Story continues...helpful to read I Would Die for You first...thanks for reading ***SPOILER FOR EPISODE 2***


****

Sequel to I Would Die For You 

__

Always for You

Okay, this story is long, but I hope you will enjoy it. Another Obi/Ami fanfic. Summary: Obi wan goes to see Padme, their bond becomes stronger, yet one threatens to destroy it. A lot happens. Occurs during AU Episode 2, some slight spoilers.

Characters: Obi wan, Padme, Yoda, Anakin, and two mystery figures who will be explained.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Yup, all the characters belong to George Lucas, while the song, _With or Without You_ belongs to U2!

Thanks, happy reading!

Val

****

Always for You

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  


Flashes of light, screams of pain and hearing _her voice_ begging him to return, woke Obi Wan. Lying on the cold floor wrapped up in the thin blanket. Struggling, he opened his eyes adjusting to the dark surroundings. Startled, he realized he fell off the cot, during a dream. No, a nightmare. He tried to reassure himself, by telling himself, that he doesn't dream, let alone have nightmares…_not since he death of Qui Gon._

A lot, has happened in two days, he thought, as he used the cot as support, stood up in the Temple infirmary. Gradually, he placed a hand on his chest, feeling the immense pain and the cuts and bruises from Count Dooku. Remembering, her hand also felt the pain and his chest. _Padme_, he thought, he wondered where she was.

On a chair near the cot, there was a dark blue robe, as he hastily put it on himself. Headache was still there, he noticed. Count Dooku's words seemed to play over and over gain in his mind, warning him of losing everything. _His council, his apprentice and his love_. Of course, the Count's evil admission was meant to scare and distract him from portecting Padme. But was there more to it? _Denial, could he be in denial of what the future holds?_

Obi wan remembered his late master's words, to be mindful of the present, and he followed that, but like Yoda always told him, the future always in motion. He felt the fear of losing the council, Anakin and a love, but who could the Count be referring to? 

No, he couldn't be referring to Padme, maybe he is he thought. Not possible, I promised her, I'd protect her, and I will do just that. As he put his boots on, he didn't want to think of danger, Count Dooku or losing anyone. 

Even though, they were secure, or thought to be, in the vicinity of many Jedi, he still worried about her. Remarkable, he thought, did she even know what effect she had on people? Obi wan didn't want to stay in the small room anymore, and headed as quietly as possible towards the door. 

Voices filled the narrow hall, as he heard two ladies talking. "That Bail Organa is handsome", said one voice. Another continued, "Looks like he's having a good time at his birthday party". Closing his eyes, he remembered what Anakin had spoke of early, a dinner, has to be at this Bail's birthday. 

The plan was simple, he decided, sneak out, and find Padme. He needed to see her, and just by thinking of her, he sensed her discomfort. Was something wrong? Nervousness was indeed growing within her. Strong, he could feel it. And with that, he peacefully left the temple, heading towards the banquet hall.

Concern was the driving force that led him through the Jedi council's grounds to the Banquet Hall. Evening had a peaceful quality, clear sky, with the moon full and stars twinkling. Obi wan still felt the pain, the injuries, and the headaches but using mediation, he began to feel a little bit better. 

The Banquet hall was surely a majestic sight. A large building, many flowers and plants surrounded it and many windows at the back of it. He stood beside one window near the far right. He looked down at his clothing, he couldn't go in like this. So, he peaked into the window and saw many people dressed up, dancing and talking. He looked hard for her.

**__**

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait....without you 

Her long dress was obviously uncomfortable, as she fidgeted with it. Padme slowly touched her bandaged arm and only thought of Obi wan. Certainly, he was a mystery to her, and one she wanted to solve. She admired his compassion, loyalty, and his persistence. Just being around him, made her feel alive, happy and ready for a challenge. And that kiss, she placed her fingers on her lips for a moment. She wanted it to happen, he responded too. The question remained, _why did he apologize_? A voice brought her back to reality.

"Padme? What's' wrong?" Anakin asked her looking at her strangely. "Nothing", she said. "Come on, let's dance, can't stand here all night." He told her and took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She wanted to object, but she continued to think about Obi wan and wished it was _he leading her to dance floor._

What am I thinking, she asked herself. Slowly, she danced with Anakin, closing her eyes she could almost see Obi wan's face, his incredible eyes, his beard, and his lips. Immediately, opened her eyes, as she felt someone watching her. Padme noticed that it wasn't Anakin, as Anakin watched Chancellor Palpatine talk to some delegates at a nearby table. She looked all around the room and for an instant, she thought she saw _Obi wan_ watching her from the back window.

No, she thought, it couldn't be him. Blaming it on her imagination, as she closed her eyes and opened them and his face was gone from the window. But maybe, it is him, and there's something wrong with him. Just the thought, of Obi wan in trouble maybe her feel dizzy. "Anakin, it's late and I should be going. I'm still not feeling well." A quick exit, she told herself. "But, he stammered, looking defeated, then go. But, I hope we can have lunch tomorrow." "Yes, sure, she said, anything to leave the room. And Padme left the room.

Outside, now, she looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just my silly imagination, she told herself. She walked towards a tree and placed a hand on it. Can't stop thinking about him, she thought, as she closed her eyes tightly. Even my mind is playing tricks on me; I have to be in control, she told herself angrily. Padme then decided to head back to her apartment, but suddenly…

****

With or without you  


…Two hands grabbed her waist from behind, she went to scream as fear filled her thoughts. A hand was placed on her mouth, she smelled a familiar scent and her breath caught. "Shhh…", a voice whispered in her ear. The hand was then removed. "Its me, Obi wan". His arm still held her tightly against him, as her fear disappeared, only to be returned with excitement.

Padme tried to speak she felt her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Oh!" She whispered unsure of her feelings. Sensing her uncertainty, he let her go and she turned to face him. "What are you doing here?" She asked loudly, then she intended. He looked down at the grass. "I..just had to see you". "Okay, she said. Realizing, the party and the people there, might notice them, she took his hand and led him further into the dark forest. 

She stopped and looked at the Jedi. "You should be in the infirmary, resting". He shook his head. "I don't need to rest, I feel helpless in there." He told her and turned his back to her. "I was worried about you, he told her softly. She stood in silence, wondering what to say next. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He's always blaming, himself, she thought. Padme approached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sorry."

She continued, "I worry about you too." Obi wan turned and faced her. His eyes shone back at her. "Been through a lot you and I", she told him, trying to ease the tension, that grew between them. Padme placed a hand on his chest, and sighed loudly. "You stood by me, I thank you for that", she whispered. Next, he placed his hand on top of hers. 

Padme then told him, "It's getting late". _She's scared of this, being alone with me, he_ _thought._ But so was he. "I know", and he removed his hand from hers. She took back her hand from his chest and looked at her hand and realized that it had _blood_ on it. "Oh my", she said. 

Fear filled her, as her eyes widened. "You're bleeding!" Confused, he looked at his chest and noticed the bandage and the blood seeping through. The pain was back, he knew it. "Don't worry, he said abruptly grabbing her hand. "I will worry. We're going to my apartment now, she said and led him out of the forest and into the night. 

Running through the field, towards her apartment, Obi wan was impressed at her speed, yet all he could feel was her sadness. _For him_, he told himself. He looked at her. Her brown hair flowing through the wind and her navy blue dress, like wild waves. Truly a vision, he thought to himself. They approached a small building, and a door.

Quickly, she placed her right hand on the keypad, and the door automatically opened. She rushed him inside. "Relax, he told her, as he stood looking around at her spacious apartment. She ignored his comment and gestured towards a brown sofa. "Sit here, I'll be back in a moment'. 

Obi wan immediately obeyed her. He wasn't going to argue. Too weak, to aruge. He sat on the soft sofa, as she hurried out of the livingroom. He looked and saw that the room consisted of two sofas and a small table. Also, there were many pictures on the wall, of family, he assumed. 

Padme then returned to the room, with a bowl of warm water, bandages and a blanket. "Okay first lets get that robe off." She told him, as she gently pulled him up so he was standing in fron of her. Close, they were close, she told herself, trying to focus on helping him. She went to help him get the robe off, by first untying the sash. By bending her head, he could smelly the alluring scent of her long hair. _Wildflowers_, he thought. 

****

With or without you 

"Okay now this." She went to pull the robe off his shoulders and their faces became close. _He's going to kiss me again_, she thought and hoped. But instead, he turned his head and she pulled the robe off and it fell to the ground. "Couldn't wait for us to be alone again, he joked, anything to make her smile. "Very funny, she said as she helped him lay on the couch. He laid down on the couch watching her. She seemed nervous. "It's going to be okay, he told her. "It will be after I change your bandages." She answered and brought a stool into the room.

Padme placed it near the couch and took a pair of long scissors, and began to cut, the old bandages off. "Tell me if I am hurting you, she whispered. "You could never hurt me." He answered her and watched her. "Oh my." The cuts had begun bleeding. "Obi wan." "Ignore the blood, just wash it off", he told her reassuringly. She proceeded to take a wash cloth and soaked it in the warm water. Next, she gently, began to wash his chest and the cuts, afraid to look at him and see him experience suffering. 

She sensed him watching her. "Why are you doing that?" Her question confused him. "Why, what?" He asked. "You are staring at me", she said as she continued washing the blood away from his chest. "I'm what? Does it bother you? That I watch you?" He asked. "Well, she said as she then placed a towel to dry. "Well, what, he asked noticing her discomfort. "Answering my questions, with questions, she laughed slightly and then smiled. A beautiful smile, he thought.

So then, she turned around and took out some clean bandages. "Will you answer me?" She asked. "What about, will you answer me?" He asked playing along. "You are stubborn Obi wan Kenobi". She said placing the clean bandages to his chest and the cuts. "I'm stubborn, he chucked. "Yes, you are. "But my dear Senator, he said in a serious tone, you are too." She laughed. "There you go". "Thank you, he whispered. Padme stood up and placed the blanket on him. "Now you sleep." She tucked him, he was amazed by her kindness.

"I'll be down the hall, she said gesturing towards the hallway, if….you need me." Padme told him, and turned to leave the livingroom. "Wait". He said loudly. She turned around to face him. His blue eyes were dark. _"I'm always watching you,…and I find you beautiful_. Good night, Padme". His soft voice echoed through the room and in her heart. Still confused, she turned to leave the livingroom, and whispered, "Good night".

****

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you 

Through the hallway to her room, she closed the door. He had a way with words, she thought. Charming, he is so charming. Quickly, she changed out of her dress and put on her nightgown. Still thinking of the way he looked at her, hearing his voice, his laugh and remembering the answer to her question. He hadn't mentioned the kiss, _not yet._ But, in time, she thought, they will discuss it. She wanted to be angry with him, but couldn't be, she cared too much, about him. Confused by her uncontrolled and growing emotions, she hurried to her bed and underneath her covers. Still, as she looked up to the ceiling, her thoughts dwelled _on only_ _one man_, who was in her livingroom, who now was close to heart.

He now looked up to the ceiling, the simple ceiling. Complicated, things between him and Padme were becoming, more complicated by the moment. She's a mystery to him, and he liked mysteries. He rubbed his head. She hasn't mentioned the kiss they shared, he thought to himself. Struggling, he tried to sleep. Oddly, he heard her leave her bedroom and headed back towards the livingroom. _Is she coming back in here, he wondered._

But no, she entered her kitchen, he realized. Padme was thirsty, so she decided to get a glass of water. Obi wan must be sleeping by now, she assumed. She filled a large glass with water, only to hear his voice ask her. "Would you get me one, too?" Surprised she almost dropped the glass onto the floor. She turned to see him standing in her doorway.

Recovering from the initial shock, she spoke, "You have to stop sneaking up on me. And you should be sleeping, by now." He went to where she stood, as her heartbeat quickened. "Yes, I know. But, I am thirsty, too." He smiled. "Here", she handed him a glass. And then filled one for herself. They drank their glasses. Obi wan then asked her, "Why were you uncomfortable, at the party tonight?" She placed her cup on the counter. "You can tell me anything", he said, placing his glass beside hers. Padme knew she trusted this man before her. "It's Anakin. He's…" She paused, thinking on how to continue. Obi wan approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Continue…" He urged.

"He's making romantic advances, towards me". She told him and lowered her head, unsure of what will happen next. Obi wan looked at her and sensed her discomfort. He too felt uncomfortable, and _jealous_. He couldn't help it. Slowly, by using his hand he placed it on her chin and pushed her chin up to face him. A _question_, had to be asked, he thought. And he seriously needed to know the answer, _tonight._

**__**

With or without you  
With or without you  


"Do you love him?" A straightforward question, he told himself, but will she answer it. Silence. "I should be going to bed. And you too." She tried to leave the kitchen he took her arm, stopping her. Not to hurt her, he held her arm gently. He asked a little louder this time, "Do you love him?" She looked at him and recognized the desperation on his face. "Please Obi wan, I can't…not tonight, now now,…" She whispered. "Please, Padme tell me. Do you love Anakin?" He begged her, as he only wanted the yes or no answer. _Secretly hoping for the no…_

Obi wan couldn't handle seeing her upset. So, he embraced her and she trembled at his touch. "Shh.." He whispered. She was confused. But, as he tried to comfort her, and the way she felt in his arms_, she knew the answer_, just unsure how to say it, to him.

The embrace slowly broke, as he knew she must be tried and upset. She sighed. "I won't ask you again. It's none of my business, to ask you such a personal question, forgive me." He told her. He still held her two hands with his. "You go ahead, sleep and I won't bring this up again." Obi wan looking defeated, he let go of her hands and he left the kitchen, leaving behind the dazed woman.

****

I can't live  
With or without you 

Padme stood there watched as he pleaded for a response, then, as she told him that she couldn't answer, he gave up. Deep down, she wanted to answer him. He was so desperate for an instant and then sadly he apologized for his request. _She knew what she had to do._

Obi wan laid back on the sofa, trying to forget what had just occurred. Another unusual moment with her, he though. He closed his eyes tightly. Cautiously she headed towards the livingroom, her mind spinning, her heart beating fast. Opening his eyes, now he sensed her presence. She stood in the livingroom, wiping her tears. "Don't cry, Padme. It's my fault." He told her. "Shh…she whispered. "**_My answer is no_**." And with those words, she left the livingroom. Obi wan, satisfied, didn't say a word to her, but closed his eyes and thought of her. While, Padme in her bedroom, smiled and she too fell asleep. 

**__**

And you give yourself away  


Feeling the sunlight on his face, he opened his eyes, realizing it was morning. Looking at a clock nearby, make that afternoon. He laughed out loud to himself. Last night, was extraordinary, he now knew she didn't love Anakin. Certainly, he felt bad for Anakin, as Anakin loved this woman. But, Anakin, was going to have to know that he didn't feel love for her, but _obsession_. For the years, he trained him, he knew that he was obsessed with becoming a Jedi, seeing his mother, becoming stronger, faster, and making Padme notice him, and love him. _Can't make someone love you, he thought._

**__**

And you give

Obi wan slowly got up from the sofa. Happy, he was very happy her answer was no. Why is that? He wondered. Towards her room, he went, hoping to watch her sleep, as he did before. Confusion as still there, but as more they struggled with answers together, more they found out. Obi wan looked into her room, and realized she wasn't there. A note laid on the bed from Padme. It told him she had lunch plans with Anakin.

He groaned. Friends have lunch, he told himself. Why would it bother him anyway. For a skillful Jedi, he had a lot to learn about women, in particular Padme. Obi wan headed back towards the kitchen. He decided to make himself a cup to tea and wait for her to return. 

**__**

And you give yourself away 

As he sipped his tea, and then his comlink went off. "Yes", he said. "Obi wan?" A familiar voice asked. It was Yoda, who was certainly going to inquire about him leaving the infirmary. "Seems like you have found other recuperating arrangements. Hmm…Leave in the night you did." Obi wan answered him, "Yes, my master. I'm at Senator Padme's apartment, and I'm alright." "Hmm…know this I do. Must see you later on, at sundown." "Yes my master", he said and the transmission ended. Yoda would have plenty to ask too, he though as he took his cup of tea and went out to the balcony.

The sun was glorious as he looked down to city below him. Courscant is an amazing sight. Obi wan thought of _Padme_, remembering how she helped him last night. She is special, to me, he told himself. Looking at the courtyard below, he recognized Padme and Anakin sitting on the grass, enjoying their lunch. Curious, he continued to watch them, wishing he could hear what they were saying.

**__**

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with

"Anakin, thank you for a lovely lunch". Padme told him. "The lunch was lovely, so is the company", he told her smiling. "I should be going, I have a lot of work to do", she told him. Anakin stood up and offered a hand to Padme. Then, she stood up. "Of course, I understand. But, I will find you later". Padme thought of _Obi wan_ and wondered if he was awake yet. "Okay then." She smiled back. She turned around from him, ready to leave. Then, she said, "Bye Ani!" 

"Ani? That makes me sound like a little boy. It's Anakin." He told her. Obi wan watched them still. Anakin ran behind her. "Padme, Padme, wait one second". Confused, she turned around and faced him, maybe she had forgot something. "Yes?" _Without another word, Anakin_ _forced himself on her and kissed her hard_. The kiss was nothing like Obi wan's, his was passionate. While Anakin's kiss was different; she felt something, could she say…wrong. _So_ _wrong,_ she thought, and immediately broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "Oh, nothing, you surprised me". She lied. "Nothing is wrong. Bye Anakin, see you later on". And with that she left and Anakin, still stood in courtyard, still smiling, still proud of himself.

**__**

Nothing to win  
And nothing left to lose 

While, a _stunned Obi wan left the balcony and obviously hurt_, he began to get ready to leave her apartment and her life. Padme quickly entered the apartment and to see a heartbroken Obi wan standing with his robe on ready to leave. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I have to be going now." He said, not even looking at her. "No, wait, I'll get you something to eat." She said, hoping he would stay. "No, it's wrong for me to be here." He told her still adamant about leaving. "Obi wan, tell me what's bothering you", she closed the door and stood defiantly against it. He sighed loudly. "_I will not move_". She said shaking her head.

****

With or without you  


"Please, I have to go. You know I shouldn't be here." "I know something is wrong, you told me, I can tell you anything, well, Master Kenobi, you can and will do the same in return". Stubborn, he thought, she is so stubborn. "Padme, your life is your business. I will not interfere." He said and folded his arms against his chest. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Come on, tell me." She pleaded. More silence. "Talk to me!" Her voice was louder now. As she approached him. Angry now, she stood close in front of him. He could see her anger, feel it. "_Tell me, if you ever cared about me. You promised that you would never reject me! You kissed me, and then tell me that it was wrong! I help you and you say you should leave! You will tell_ _me!"_ Tears began to form in her brown eyes. This was all Obi wan could handle, could take.

****

With or without you  


_One thing she may never know is her ability to make him lose control, forget who he is_ _and forget who they both are_. "I saw you and Anakin kiss." There he goes, watching every move I make, she thought. "If you want him, then so be it." He told her, as he moved past her towards the door, ready to leave. Her tears continued to fall. Before leaving, he hugged her and kissed her head. "Don't leave." She whispered as her hands rubbed his back. "I must". He loosened his hold on her and saw her tears. He took one hand and wiped them. _Seeing her red lips_ _tremble, he leaned in and kissed her on those lips_. Losing control, again, Obi wan, he told himself. The first kiss was passion, this time it was desperation. 

****

I can't live

"Don't cry." He said and then went to leave. "We will discuss this, just not now." He told her and softly, closed the door behind him. Still upset, she sat onto the couch and wrapped herself in the blanket that was used by Obi wan. And she curled up with it, thinking, worrying, and wishing.

****

With or without you… 

As the three heroes contemplated and wondered about what the future holds, two enigmatic figures celebrated their future. _"As you can see my friend, the fates and love will_ _destroy them_". The first figure laughed loudly. "But, Lord Sidious, he is too honorable, to fight for her love, won't he give up?" The other asked. "Your lack of faith is disturbing, Count Dooku." Count Dooku lowered his head in shame. "Can't you see, that these three will fail. One is loyal, yet in denial, because of love he can't control. One thinks he's in control, too sure of himself, vulnerable to the dark side with one steady push. One believes in true love, in happy endings, too naïve she is and that nothing can stand in her way." Count Dooku now pleased and convinced raises his wineglass. _"To the end_", he says proudly. "Yes, to the end, as my three pawns are blinded by love, to their end". He too raises a glass to the _inevitable_. 

****

End…for right now

To be continued…

Note: I will be continuing this story, so look forward to part three. Thanks!


End file.
